


Thoughts on an Assassin

by ForFangirls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Cold - Freeform, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFangirls/pseuds/ForFangirls
Summary: Written for Collection: Every wondered what it's like inside our favorite character's heads? Spend five minutes in the minds of one of our favorites! Each chapter is individual, follows cannon, and is from DC's Legends of Tomorrow. May include references to other Arrowverse shows.





	Thoughts on an Assassin

Leonard Snart, robber of ATM's, was lying on his bed with his hands on his stomach thinking profound and complex thoughts...

_Bored._

He sighed and swung himself around the bed, sitting upright with his feet on the floor.

_Wonder what they're doing on the bridge…_

The gray walls and doors blurred as Leonard walked through the halls like a shark. Mindless strides and ears perked for signs of life.

Behind him, a flash of white caught his eye.

Mouth curled in a wiry smile, Leonard said "Assassin."

"Crook" replied Sara.

"On your way to the bridge?"

"Yup, " Sara said with resentment, "figured they'd be arguing by now."

As the two approached the bridge raised voices could be heard.

Sara rolled her eyes and looked at Len who simply said, "Surprise, surprise."

The pair walked in and listened to today's debate. For what felt like an hour, Sara looked from person to person trying to figure out each point of view. Leonard, however, kept his eyes trained on the floor.

Their loud voices were giving him a headache; he was about to leave when Sara spoke. Suddenly the spot of gray floor he was staring at became white and yellow with big blue eyes.

_I didn't make a conscious decision to look up when she spoke…_

_I don't do anything without a conscious decision…_

_So why…_

_Oh, wait she's speaking!_

_Why do I care?_

_Because it's Sara!_

Leonard's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Sara. She glanced at him and when their eyes met Leonard realized something important-

_It's Sara._


End file.
